Geronimo loses his family life
by starystarynights
Summary: Geronimo's deep init now work is taking over his life
1. Chapter 1

**Stilton the stinky**

**Chap 1**

Geronimo looked out the window and watched the sun go down. He Geronimo Stilton was working after hours at his own business!! Half the work force had come down with the flu and was stuck in bed. Geronimo had done house calls and then sent his sister 'round to make sure they weren't faking. 13 were faking so it happens but the rest were downright sick. So there he was sitting in his office near the top of The Rodents Gazette working his butt off to make tomorrows print. Unlike The Daily Rat their biggest competitor that dreamed up total rubbish only last week they printed "THE PHANTOM PHONE BOX CHANGE IN TROUBLE".BEEP, BEEP, BEEP his watch alarm he was supposed to take Benjamin to a baseball game!!! He called Thea to tell her he was going to work on the paper on his laptop at the game and to come in and set the printer to remote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**It was the game Benjamin was jumping around because he had just caught a foul ball and got it signed by Jade Booth the world's best female baseball player. Geronimo had just won a hole prize to hit a ball pitched by Jade he had a choice to let someone else to hit it , to hit it himself or take $5000 cash and have Jade come to his workplace. He was going to take the third option but then he thought about how Benjamin would feel if he hit it the time for it was to be the transition from the 8****th**** to the 9****th**** inning. It was the bottom of the 8****th**** inning now with Jade up at bat there was the pitch it went to the plate but at the last second Jade swung the bat with such force that she broke the bat in half to knock it into the next block of buildings all the way into an ice skating rink!!! The next player to come up was Ricky Ratta the smallest and funniest baseball player. His strikeout record was 1 a second he was the least expected to do what he did he swung the bat and hit the pitcher clean in the face Benjamin went crazy running around going "did you see that, did you see that" etc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Geronimo was up at the plate shaking like a leaf in a storm Jade pitches and hits Geronimo he swears **** he has to chose the 3 grand and inspirational visit he drives Benjamin home and sets the printer to print tomorrows paper then he drives home himself and flops **


	4. Chapter 4

Geronimo woke with a heavy feeling of disappointment and embarrassment. Thinking how Benjamin would be feeling, when he saw his uncle getting hit in the face with a baseball. That was pitched by the best of the best in baseball for females; he couldn't bear it he just couldn't.

He arrived at work only to find he was the joke of the office. "It'll blow over" he thought. But steadily, it got worse with comments like "Hi ball face" and "Enjoy your walk last night in the park?"

He soon had to call Tubby and invite him over to his workplace for some r and r because he was the only friend he could count on not to annoy him.


	5. Geronimo Has enough

After a soothing massage and cheese brunch of the finest cheddar Geronimo sat fuming. Tubby asked him what was on his mind and sadly Geronimo lashed out. "What do you think's on my mind! I was hit in the face with a baseball not one of those soft ones that kids play with, oh no just the pro size and hardness! Not only that but it was pitched by Jade booth who is so good that she plays with MEN DID YOU HEAR ME MEN! Also my little nephew is embarrassed to have me as an uncle and also… Geronimo was promptly interrupted by a waiter "Excuse me sir but you are distressing some of the other diners." "So sorry I've just had a bad couple of days." Geronimo apologized. "C'mon Tubby let's go before I get another ear bashing." Retiring to the office of The Rodents Gazette, Geronimo decided to take action. Several minutes later this message played over the PA system: "Good afternoon colleagues as you are fully aware I have a large bump on my head which was caused by the great Jade Booth who will come to this office next week so if you value your position here I suggest you behave appropriately for the next week or your position here at the Rodents Gazette will be looked upon with an iron eye."


End file.
